1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclosable package with a slider zipper which is shielded by a semi-soft cap or patch for high pressure pasteurization. Similarly, the present invention relates to a method for removal of the semi-soft cap or patch after high pressure pasteurization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High pressure pasteurization (HPP) of food-containing packages is accomplished by placing the packages in a chamber that is typically raised to 85,000 psi for a set time period. Typical reclosable food packages with a sliderless or “press-to-close” zipper will survive high pressure pasteurization. However, packages with slider zippers have, in the past, proven to be problematic. The zippers are typically enclosed in the packaging by the top portion of the packaging film, such as a shroud. During the high pressure pasteurization process, the extreme pressure pushes the shroud film onto the slider with such force as to punch holes in the film, rendering the package useless.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/020,607 entitled “Sleeve Cover for Slider”, filed on Dec. 23, 2004, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a semi-soft sleeve cover to shield the slider during high pressure pasteurization. While this has been satisfactory for its intended purposes, further improvements are sought in the assembly of the small parts during the package forming process. In particular, the caps must be fit into the slider clips with a degree of precision to ensure that the entire slider is covered prior to high pressure pasteurization. Otherwise, the potential exists for the soft caps to come loose during the package forming process, rendering the final package useless. Additionally, the removal of the cap or patch, either as part of the manufacturing process or by the consumer, is an area in which improvements are sought.